


my youth is yours

by shesthesmoke



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, Songfic, Youth - Troye Sivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SnowBaz Valentine for magickroses</p>
            </blockquote>





	my youth is yours

_ What if, What if we run away _

 

“Baz.”

_   
What if, What if we left today _

 

“Baz!”

“What, Simon?”

_   
What if, We said goodbye to safe and sound _

 

“Let’s go.”

_   
What if, What if we're hard to find _

 

“Go where, Snow?”

_   
What if, What if we lost our minds _

 

“I don't know. Have we done laser tag together, yet? I hear it's a lot of fun.”

“We don't have time. We have lunch plans with Penny and Micah.”

_   
What if, We let them fall behind, and they're never found _

 

“Forget lunch. I want to do something fun.”

“Have you ever even played laser tag?”

“No, but the normals do it all the time! It's so much fun.”

_   
What if, What if we start to drive _

 

“We're not normals.”

_   
What if, What if we close our eyes _

 

“I am.”

  
  
  


_   
What if, We're speeding through red lights into paradise _

 

“I love you so much. You know that, right?”

“Keep being nice to me, Snow. It won't change the fact that you're about to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter.”

_   
'Cause we've no time for getting old _

 

“Keep telling yourself that, Bazzy.”

  
_ Mortal bodies, timeless souls _

 

**“5, 4, 3, 2, 1…”**

_   
Cross your fingers, here we go _

 

**START!**

  
  
  
  
  


_ And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth _

 

“See, Baz, wasn't that more fun than lunch?”

“We didn't get lunch, thanks to you. You're buying dinner tonight, Snow.”

_   
And the stars exploding _

 

“You're just mad because I nailed you in laser tag.”

“Great choice of words, Snow.”

_   
We'll be fireproof _

 

“Can I get a victory kiss?

  
  


  
  
__ My youth   
My youth is yours   
Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls

 

Let it be said that Baz Pitch is the best purveyor of victory kisses in the entire universe. 

__   
My youth   
My youth is yours   
Run away now and forevermore

 

Let it also be said that Simon Snow would be entirely content to give up sour cherry scones for the rest of his life if it meant that he could make this moment last forever.

__   
My youth   
My youth is yours   
The truth so loud you can't ignore   
My youth, my youth, my youth   
My youth is yours

  
Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch belonged entirely to Simon Snow. And Simon belonged equally to Baz. In that moment, it felt like the entire universe belonged to them.


End file.
